Danger Strikes: A Maximum Ride Truth or Dare
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: I decide to kidnap the Maximum Ride crew and bring them home with me. You guys get to decide what we dare each other to do. I get to decide what to do for now until reviews pile in!
1. Chapter 1

**Danger Strikes: A Maximum Ride Truth or Dare!**

_I decide to kidnap the Maximum Ride crew and bring them home with me. You guys get to decide what we dare each other to do. I get to decide what to do for now until reviews pile in!_

* * *

**Truth or Dare Session #1**

I sat bored on my bed waiting for someone to get back from their daily fly. Just when I was about to die of boredom, Max walked in with the rest of the flock.

"Great, you guys are back. Now let's play a game." I grumbled.

Nudge started to jump up and down. I sighed and pointed in her direction.

"We should play truth or dare! I mean, we can play games and invite people over here! I mean, you are on Fanfiction a lot right? We could invite the many viewers on here and then get others to give us dares." Nudge explained.

"Great idea Nudge! I like it so let's go with it." I said and pulled my laptop over to my side.

I hit a record button and turned to the Flock.

"Okay, so Nudge truth or dare?" I asked.

"Oh! Dare!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, I dare you to go and… kiss Gazzy's paint bomb." I said with a smile.

"Aww come on Rowan! I don't want to do that!"

"You asked for a dare, you got a dare!" I reasoned.

She got up and put a hand out for the bomb. Gazzy handed it to her and she stared at it.

"Kiss it." Iggy urged.

She grimaced and put her lips to it. That wasn't the funny part though. When her lips left it, it exploded. I covered my mouth and choked out a few giggles.

When she turned to me, paint covering her curly brown hair, I busted out laughing.

"Rowan! You are going to pay!" She growled.

"Your turn!" Max said and crossed her legs.

"Rowan, truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

"Dare, why not?" I said and leaned against my bed.

"I dare you to kiss Gazzy on the lips." She said with a devilish smile.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, now do it." Sh ordered.

I looked at Gazzy and sighed. He smiled at me as I positioned myself in front of him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

His lips met mine and I pulled back. He smiled at me and I crawled back to my side of the circle. Everyone except for Iggy was staring at us.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Umm, Truth." He said.

"What is it like to be blind?" I asked curious.

"Well, it's like having a black shirt over your head. It's dark 24/7." He explained.

"Oh…" I whispered.

"Max, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Max shrugged.

"I dare you to cut Fang's hair." He laughed.

Fang choked on the water he had been drinking. Max growled and grumbled about how this wasn't a wise choice.

She took up the scissors that were on my desk. When she sat on Fang's lap, I laughed and rolled onto my side. I hit my head on my end board and groaned.

"Ow!" I howled before Max cut Fang's hair.

Her hand slipped and she cut off too much of his hair. I laughed loudly and couldn't help myself.

"Rowan…" Fang and Max growled.

I stopped laughing and let a few giggles out. Max got off of Fang and growled at me. I got up and ran to my door.

"Rowan, get back here." Fang growled as he got up.

"I'd rather not. I think you guys are going to have fun in this place… MAGGIE! GET RIGHT HERE!" I yelled as I shut the door behind me.

Maggie grabbed the door and held them there.

"Could you please hold the door as I run away from them please?" I asked as I edged towards the door.

"Rowan… You need to take this on your own." She said and let go of the door.

"Oh my shizz!" I screamed and ran out of my house.

Max and Fang came running after me. I was screaming the whole way to the hills.

* * *

**Okay! You guys get to submit truths or dares for the Flock and me. If I decide to bring some veiwers on, I will. So Read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**L**

**S**

**!**

**Kirby other wise known now as...**

**R**

**O**

**W**

**A**

**N**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth and Dare Session #2**

* * *

I opened up my laptop and found a new review on my story. I smiled and opened it up.

"Guys, we have a lot of dares! Also some truths! Get in here so we can endure them!" I yelled from my bed.

Everyone, including Dyl Pickle, walked in. Pickle head decided to sit on my not so great leg.

"Yo, Dyl Pickle! Get off of my leg!" I screeched at him.

He got up and sat on the floor like a kindergartener.

"Okay, so this first one is for you Max, it's from TheUltimateBookworm1. Gosh, I love her story _Maximum Ride: Truth or Dare? You Decide._" I muttered, zoning out.

"Rowan! Get a hold of yourself!" Max shouted.

"No need to yell!" I complained and looked at the dare.

"What?" Max asked, scared because of the grin that lights my face.

"You get to watch Adventure Time and be Princess Bubblegum. I loooove this dare. Oh and Fang, you get to be Peppermint Butler! Yay! Angel, Nudge, you guys can play Finn and Jake if you want." I said as I got out the special costumes.

The two younger girls squealed and ran for the bathrooms down the hall.

"Max, this pink dress is calling your name." I sang and waved it.

She growled something about cutting it to pieces when we were done and took it from my hands. I waved the peppermint butler suit in Fang's face and he walked out of the room. I sat and waited for them to come out and rubbed my arms.

Yesterday when Max and Fang were chasing me, they actually broke my leg. It hurt like fire burning my bone. I glared at my aqua blue cast and took out a black sharpie to draw on it.

Angel and Nudge came out first and glared at me as I drew on my cast.

"What, it was boring me to death." I said as I drew a few mustaches on it.

"Well, at least you could let US decorate it." Nudge groaned as she walked over and grabbed a sharpie then started drawing a few butterflies.

"Nudge, not something to girly, please." I grumbled as Angel started drawing a rainbow.

I sighed and lay back onto my bed. Once the pressure left my leg I got up and looked at the picture on my cast. It was rainbows, butterflies, a few mustaches, and a spiral or two.

Max walked in along with Fang.

"Oh my gosh, you-" I giggled "Look" another giggle. "HILARIOUS!" I laughed and rolled around on my bed.

I finally fell off and landed on Gazzy's lap. He smiled down on me and I screamed.

"Get away! I said GET AWAY!" I screeched as I crawled away from him.

He nodded and looked at my laptop. His eyes bugged out and he busted out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Bookworm dares you to get dressed up by Nudge." He laughed and rolled around on the floor.

"Oh my… No way! I need to get out of here before- NO!" I screamed as Nudge dragged me into her pink room.

I screamed as she tied me up and started to pull a brush through my hair. I pouted and pulled my head away. She smiled and got my hair curled.

"I don't like this." I huffed as she applied make up.

She smiled and untied me. I jumped up onto one foot and glared. She held out a grey dress with aqua designs. I groaned and took it from her hands. I walked into the bathroom and pulled it on. I walked out and glared at her.

"What are you thinking about? I love it! I want to show everyone! Wait, could you bring Bookworm here? That would be so cool!" She burst and threw a blue flat at me.

I put it on my good foot and grabbed my crutches.

"Stupid shit like this." I muttered as I got out of the room.

"Rowan, I want you to bring Bookworm, Sparkles, Riley, and Mari on! Oh, also BMNFMG!" Gazzy said from my room.

"I'll get Bookworm, but I don't know about everyone else. Just, don't attack us poor girls or I will give you a swirly in the men's room at McDonalds." I said as I entered the room.

Everyone else was watching Adventure Time. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me.

"Wow…" Gazzy said awe-struck.

"Oh gods no." I muttered and turned to leave the room.

"Fang, give me a few cookies." Max ordered from my bed.

I turned really slowly and growled.

"Max… Get off the bed and you won't get hurt."

"Miss. Rowan, I am your princess." Max chided.

"Oh never say that biatch! I will tear your hair off your head if you don't get off that bed right now." I growled and threw my crutches to the side.

"But-"

"Max, I said. Get. Off. My. Fucking bed. Also, Bookworm dares you to endure Nudge and Angel's wrath with no physical and mental hurting." I laughed as I flopped onto my bed.

Max growled and left the room. I laughed as I watched Adventure Time.

"Go Finn! Yeah! Kick Ice King's ass!" I cheered as I watched it.

"Rowan!" Gazzy sang from the doorway.

"Oh FUCK NO! Gazzy! Get away from me! I have a freaking broken leg and I want to heal! Not have it broken again! GET AWAY!" I shrieked.

He pouted and advanced into my room. I screamed and rolled off my bed as I crawled away. I eventually got to the door way where I got to my feet and hopped away to Max's and Fang's room. I opened the door and saw them dancing.

"What in Reeses name?" I muttered.

Max looked at me and blushed.

"Umm, I can explain." She said and tried to reach out for my hand.

I giggled and looked at my smart phone screen.

"Actually, I didn't need to say anything since this was another dare from… Umm… Let me check really quickly," I scrolled into the reviews and private messages, "Ah ha! It was a dare from Faliara. She's awesome! Okay, next, Fang, go buy Max some coolies."

"I already did." He said.

"Ookay… Well then… Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Total! Get in here!" I screamed as I sat on Max's bed.

"Get off." She said.

"Nope, plus I am the one with the broken leg. You have to deal. Plus, Gazzy keeps on harassing me." I said and crossed my arms.

Gazzy walked in first and sat beside me. I made a face and pushed him off onto Nudge who squealed and pushed him into my broken leg.

"Ow!" I screeched and brought my leg up onto the bed.

Everyone looked at me and I glared.

"Next are some truths. No if's and's or but's or I will kick your fucking asses into the closet of torture. Okay, Iggy, this is from Faliara, she's asking if you're a player. Is it true?" I said with an angry glare at Nudge.

"Umm," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really, I mean, I really like Ella and I think that she's really sweet. So… Nope!"

"Okay, Nudge, when did you start to talk a lot?"

"Oh! I started to talk a lot after we escaped the School. I mean it was so dark, damp, and creepy! Max was so mopey and Angel was just a baby! I was always trying to talk to someone but Iggy told me to shut up before someone came and killed me. I mean, who cares! I was lonely and-"

"Got it Nudge. Gazzy," I shivered, "Faliara wants to know why you fart so much."

"I only do it because it clears a room and attracts the ladies." He said as he wiggled his eye brows.

"Eww! I'm four years older than you! You're a minor! It's gross!" I chocked and slid off the bed.

"What's next?" Max asked as they all looked at me.

"Umm a LOT of truth's and dares from Bookworm. I wonder…"

There was a crash and Max's door burst open. Standing there was Bookworm.

"Bookworm! Awesome! Let's get out of here! I want to leave-"

"Sorry girl, I'm here to bother you guys." She giggled and I slapped my forehead.

"Rowan…" Gazzy whispered in my ear.

I shrieked and crawled away. Bookworm broke out laughing and I glared at her. Total looked at the pie in front of him and sighed.

"Can we just shut the video camera off now?" He asked and ate some of the pie.

"Urgh, fine, but Gazzy, You are staying AWAY from me next Truth and Dare session or I will personally make sure you can't have children when you're older." I growled and shut off the video camera.

* * *

**So yeah, Gazzy is harassing me!**

**Gazzy: Come-**

**Me: GET FUCKING AWAY! *Smacks off screen with Angel Experiment.* So yeah, HELP!**


End file.
